


hibiscus and a hot neighbor

by bismuthsnowflakes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fanart, Long-Haired Jean, Long-Haired Marco, M/M, Partial Nudity, i just really like guys with long hair 😔, i’m not that good at titles lol......:’3, jean also likes bara tiddy and i agree, marco likes to care for plants around his apartment and jean likes long walks on the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bismuthsnowflakes/pseuds/bismuthsnowflakes
Summary: gift art for kaylingling7/plotindevelopment !! the prompt was jean spotting his neighbor marco gardening in the apartment below him without a shirt hehe :3c





	hibiscus and a hot neighbor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KayLingLing7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayLingLing7/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> looking back i realized u said window and i drew him looking off a balcony eek... :(( my thought was the apartment building was one of these stair-shaped stacking ones i see a lot by the coast ehe,,!! i hope you like it :’0!!! i had a lot of fun with the prompt and drawing it all out!!!!


End file.
